


(AO3) حزمة المنتخِب لجوائز هوغو 2019: الأرشيف من جانبنا

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: AO3 حول, جوائز هوغو
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: تمّ هذا العام ترشيحArchive of Our Own – AO3(الأرشيف من جانبنا)لجائزة هوغو عن فئة أفضل عمل ذو صلة! هذا إنجاز رائع ونحن أكثر من سعداء بتقديرالمنتخِبين في جوائز هوغو للعمل الجماعي المذهل الذي يتمثل في مشروع AO3.هذه بعض المعلومات عن AO3 من ضمنها نشأته وبعض مزاياه الاساسية وفريق العمل الذي يجعله واقعاً ممكناً. يمكنك أيضاً الاطلاع علىالملف "البرّاق" بصيغة PDF الذي قدمناه لحزمة هوغو 2019 (متوفر باللغة الانجليزية)!





	(AO3) حزمة المنتخِب لجوائز هوغو 2019: الأرشيف من جانبنا

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



### حول AO3

أنشئ Archive of Our Own – AO3 (الأرشيف من جانبنا) من قبل معجبين، ويديره معجبون. وهو أرشيف غير ربحي وغير تجاري مخصص لأعمال المعجبين التحويلية مثل قصص المعجبين وفنونهم، وفيديوهاتهم، والقصص الصوتية. [النص البرمجي المفتوح](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) للموقع تم بناءه من الصفر من قبل معجبين لأجل المعجبين، وهو يعمل على سيرفرات تملكها منظمتنا الأم [OTW (منظمة الأعمال التحويلية)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

مستخدمونا هم معجبون من جميع الأشكال والألوان: مراهقون وشيوخ، كتّاب يكتبون لأول مرة وكتّاب محترفون. هم موزعون على جميع أنحاء العالم ويقومون بخلق أعمال معجبين لفاندومات متعددة، منها: [الفائزين بجوائز هوغو](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works)، [Historical RPF (قصص عن شخصيات تاريخية حقيقية)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works)، [بودكاست](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works)، [Pokémon (بوكيمون)](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works)، وغيرها الكثير. وبينما يستعمل معظم مستخدمي AO3 اللغة الانجليزية، ندعوهم للنشر والتواصل بأي لغة يفضلونها.

نحن نفتخر بتأمين منصة تسمح لمنتجي الأعمال بجميع أنواعهم بنشر أعمالهم من دون إعلانات، ومن دون الخوف من اختفاء هذه الأعمال. لقد بنينا AO3 ونملك السيرفرات التابعة له، وعليها يذهب الجزء الأعظم من [ميزانيتنا](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)، ولكن هذا ليس كل ما نفعله نحن والمشاريع الأخرى المرتبطة بنا. نحن نقوم [بانقاذ المحتويات التابعة للمعجبين التي تحت الخطر](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). كما نؤمن [المرافعة القانونية](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) للدفاع عن حقوق المعجبين في الإنتاج والخلط والتحويل. نحن نرحب بكل من يريد أن ينشر عمله ويشارك به مجتمع المعجبين، أكان هذا العمل قصة ملحمية من أكثر من 100,000 كلمة، أو قصة مصورة رسمت بسرعة. يزور موقعنا أكثر من 1.9 مليون معجب كل يوم، ويسرّنا دائماً الحصول على المزيد.

  


### فريق عملنا

يعمل في [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) أكثر من 750 متطوعاً، ومعظم ما يقومون به يؤثر بشكل مهم على AO3. بين صفوفنا من يعمل في البرمجة، إدارة النظم، [تنسيق الوسوم](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling)، تأمين الدعم، تطبيق السياسات، الترجمة، [إنقاذ الأرشيفات](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/)، المحاماة، والتوثيق المتخصص. نحن فخورون بعملنا، ونقدمه دون مقابل.

كما نعمل أحياناً مع مقاولين من خارج المنظمة، خاصة عندما نحتاج إلى تنفيذ تغييرات أساسيّة على AO3 بأسرع طريقة ممكنة وأكثرها فعالية. هذا الأمر يتحقق بفضل [التبرعات السخية من مستخدمينا والداعمين لنا](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/arabic/arabic_-_fundraising.png)

  


بالمختصر، نحن عبارة عن مجهود يتغذى ويمول من حشود المعجبين ونحن فخورون بكل شخص يساهم في جعل عملنا ممكناً.

  


### نشأتنا

عالم الفاندوم معروف بتشجيعه على [الإقتصاد المجاني](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). فمنذ بدايتها، كانت أعمال المعجبين توزع بينهم مجاناً، إذ كانت الأشرطة وأقراص الدي في دي والكتب والمجلات ترسل بالبريد مجاناً أو بكلفة التوصيل، وكان المعجبون يردون الجميل لغيرهم من المعجبين عند الحاجة. وقد أدى ظهور الإنترنت في التسعينات إلى فرص جديدة ومثيرة: لأول مرة استطاع المعجبون من مختلف أنحاء العالم الاتصال مع بعضهم البعض بسهولة، مناقشة ما يحبون في الفاندوم، والمشاركة بأعمالهم بشكل مباشر. ولكن مع تزايد اتساع الإنترنت أصبح أكثر تجارياً. والمواقع والأرشيفات وشبكات التواصل الإجتماعي كانت جميعها مساحات للفاندوم تعود بالفائدة المادية على أشخاص غير الذين ينتجون محتوى المعجبين. في نفس الوقت، ازدادت رؤية المعجبين على أنهم سوق مربحة، تحاول الميديا التقرب منهم باستخدام مسلسلات الويب، البرامج الاضافية، الألعاب، وشبكات التواصل الاجتماعي.

وقد وصلت الأمور إلى أقصاها في مايو 2007 عند انطلاق موقع [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib) الذي مثل أول محاولة واسعة النطاق لاستغلال قصص المعجبين مادياً، ومن ثمّ وقعت حادثة [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) (شطب الأعمال) على موقع [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal)، والتي جرى خلالها حذف أكثر من 500 حساب التي حكم عليها بأنها اباحية ومن بينها مدونات تابعة للناجين من عمليات اغتصاب، وبعض تجمعات المعجبين. تأثر العديد من المعجبين بهذا الحذف، إذ فقدوا قصصاً وتعليقات ونقاشات، بالإضافة إلى قدرتهم على التواصل مع غيرهم من المعجبين. فجأةً، تنبّه عالم الفاندوم إلى مدى اعتماد مجتمعاته على منصات تستغل وجود المعجبين والمحتوى الذي يقدمونه من دون أن تلقي بالاً لحاجات هؤلاء المعجبين. زيادة على ذلك، أدرك المعجبون أنهم غير قادرين على الاستمرار بالتخفي عن عيون الميديا كما كانوا يفعلون سابقاً.

وسط هذه الأجواء، كتبت astolat المنشور الذي أدى إلى نشوء OTW و AO3. هذا المنشور بعنوان [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (أرشيفي الخاص بي) يحاكي بيان فيرجينيا وولف النسوي _A Room of One's Own_ (غرفتي الخاصة بي)، والذي ناقشت وولف فيه أهمية توفر المال والسكن الخاص للكاتبات. طرحت astolat قضية مشابهة بالنسبة لكتاب قصص المعجبين (وغيرهم من منتجي أعمال المعجبين):

> نحن بحاجة إلى أرشيف مركزي خاص بنا، على شكل animemusicvideos.org. أرشيف _لا_ يحاول التخفي من غوغل أو من أي ذكر في العلن، بل يدلي بوضوح عن قانونية هوايتنا بكل صراحة، من دون محاولة جني الأرباح من الملكية الفكرية للناس، وبدل ذلك مساعدتنا على الاحتفال بها معاً، وخلق مساحة رحبة للمعجبين الجدد يوجد فيها الوعي بتاريخنا وبمجتمعنا الذي بناها.

خلال أيام، جنى هذا المنشور مئات التعليقات. بعضها من أشخاص متحمسين ومستعدين للمساعدة في بدء إنشاء المشروع. البعض الآخر بدأ تحضير لوائح بالأشياء التي يتمنون رؤيتها في الأرشيف، والكثير منها بقي حتى الآن من الركائز الأساسية لعملنا:

  * **غير تجاري وغير ربحي**
    * يدار AO3 من قبل منظمة غير ربحية، مما يعني عدم وجود الإعلانات وانخفاض خطر اختفاء الموقع. وتكون السيرفرات ملكاً للمنظمة كما طالبت [Speranza](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers) في صيحتها الشهيرة "I Want Us to Own the Goddamned Servers" (أريد أن نمتلك السيرفرات اللعينة) والكثيرون بعدها.
  * **متعدد الفاندومات ويرحب بالجميع**
    * لكي ينجح AO3 في كونه مستودعاً للفاندوم، يجب أن يكون ضاماً لكل الأفكار ومرحباً بالجميع. يُسمح بنشر جميع الأعمال بكل تصانيفها ومهما كان محتواها، مع إضافة وسوم وتحذيرات لمساعدة القراء على العثور على أو تجنّب الأمور الحساسة بحسب أذواقهم.
  * **التحكّم للمنتجين**
    * وضع الكثير من الأرشيفات صعوبة أمام إزالة المنتجين لأعمالهم. والكثير من المنصات على الانترنت لم تمنع محركات البحث من متابعة المحتوى. يعطي AO3 المنتجين القدرة على تحميل وإزالة الأعمال بسهولة، وعلى حصر أعمالهم على مستخدمي الموقع فقط، مما يمنع محركات البحث من إدراج أعمالهم. وسيسمح أيضاً للمنتج بتفادي التعليقات المجهولة المصدر وحذف التعليقات عند الحاجة. 
  * **ميزات أساسية**
    * الكثير من الميزات التي طولب بها أصبحت جزءاً من AO3، بما فيها خاصية الوسوم والبحث، والقدرة على تنزيل الأعمال، إدارة التبادلات بين المعجبين، وإنشاء لوائح بالأعمال الموصى بها. نحن نعمل على إضافة المزيد، مثل القدرة على استضافة أنواع أخرى من الميديا مباشرة على سيرفراتنا.



  


### بعض الميزات الأساسية الحالية

#### التعليقات وعلامات الامتياز

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/arabic/arabic_-_work_stats.png)

معظم أرشيفات المعجبين تسمح بالتعليق، وهذا أدى إلى تواصل المستخدمين مع منتجي المحتوى وترك تعابير التشجيع أو التقدير أو النقد. أضفنا خاصية علامات الامتياز إلى خاصية التعليقات، والتي تعمل كما زر "أعجبني" وتسمح للمستخدمين بالتعبير السريع عن حبهم للأعمال التي استمتعوا بها. الذين يستخدمون AO3 بشكل متكرر معتادون على رؤية: "You have already left kudos here. :)" (لقد سبق وتركت علامة امتياز هنا. :))

#### المجموعات والتحديات

المجموعات تسمح للمستخدمين بجمع الأعمال أو الإشارات المرجعية حسب محور أو هدف معيّن، أكان ذلك علاقة مفضلة بين الشخصيات أو الأعمال المتعلقة بحلقات مسلسل دكتور هو التي عرضت خلال عطلة الميلاد. يدعم AO3 أيضاً نوعين من التحديات: تبادل الهدايا وميم المطالبات. تستضيف سيرفراتنا كل سنة أحد أكبر تبادلات الهدايا، [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide)، ويدير أعداد متنوعة من المعجبين [تحديات أخرى](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) على مدار السنة.

#### الأبواب المفتوحة

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/arabic/arabic_-_open_doors.png)

حوالي 2% من الأعمال الموجودة على AO3 تم استيرادها إلى الأرشيف عبر المشروع المرتبط [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/) (الأبواب المفتوحة) الذي يهدف إلى حفظ محتوى المعجبين المعرض لخطر الزوال. هذه الأعمال كانت مستضافة سابقاً على [أرشيفات معرضة لخطر الإقفال](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) وخسارة محتوياتها، وهي الآن موجودة في مجموعات محددة على AO3.

#### تنزيل الأعمال

جميع الأعمال متوفرة للتنزيل [بخمس صيغ ملفات](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212)، مناسبة تماماً للقراءة أثناء التنقل أو عندما يعلن AO3 عن فترة توقف عن العمل بهدف عملية صيانة مخطط لها.

#### الوسوم

تعتبر [الوسوم](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) جزءاً حيوياً من تجربتك على AO3. فهي التي تسمح للمستخدمين بالعثور على الأعمال التي يبحثون عنها، أياً كانت العلاقة أو التصنيف أو المحور. يمكن للمستخدمين وضع الوسوم بالطريقة التي يرتاحون لها أو يعتبرونها مفيدة، وفريق منسقي الوسوم لدينا، المؤلف من 350 متطوعاً، سيقوم بربط هذه الوسوم بعضها ببعض على شكل أفكار يسهل البحث عنها. وسم [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works)، مثلاً سوف يعطي أيضاً الأعمال التي عليها وسوم Laurence/Tharkay أو Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence أو Will Laurence/Tharkay. الأفكار المتقاربة تربط أيضاُ ببعضها: ["حكايا الفضاء"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) و["معارك الفضاء"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) موجودان معاً تحت الوسم الأعلى ["الفضاء الخارجي"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) إلى جانب مواضيع أخرى مثل ["رواد الفضاء"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works) ،["المركبات الفضائية"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works)، أو حتى ["حيتان الفضاء"](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### الجديد وما يستحق الذكر

يستمر AO3 دائماً [بالنمو والتغير](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). هذه بعض أهم التعديلات في 2018:

  * ازداد عدد الفاندومات على AO3 بما يقارب 4,000 فاندوم جديد، وعدد المستخدمين المسجلين بحوالي 410,000 مستخدم، وعدد الأعمال بحوالي 900,000 عمل (من دون ذكر ملايين الزيارات، التعليقات، وعلامات الامتياز). 
    * تخطينا [30,000 فاندوم](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11561) و[4 ملايين عمل](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * أنهى مشروع الأبواب المفتوحة استيراد [11 أرشيفاً](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12140).
  * نفّذنا [تحديث أساسي](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10578) على عمليات البحث في AO3، مما سرع وسهل البحث عن الأعمال والوسوم والعلامات المرجعية والأشخاص. 
    * بفضل خيارات الفلترة الجديدة، يستطيع المستخدمون إنشاء عمليات بحث محددة، مثل [كل الأعمال المتعلقة بشيرلوك هولمز المنشورة في عام 2018 والمؤلفة تماماً من 221 كلمة](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) و[الأعمال المشتركة بين "سيد الخواتم" و "لعبة العروش" والتي لا تحتوي على شخصية "فرودو باغنز" أو شخصية "آريا ستارك"](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * كما أمنّا لائحة محدّثة [لعوامل البحث المخفية](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) لكل من يريد أن يحسن عمليات البحث أكثر.
  * [بدأ AO3 يدعم مجموعة أحرف UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) في جميع الحقول النصية. وهذا يزيد الدعم لبعض الأحرف غير اللاتينية، كما يعطي القدرة على استخدام الرموز التعبيرية (emoji)! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * كما حسنّا [طريقة عدّ الكلمات في الأعمال المكتوبة باللغات الصينية واليابانية والتايلاندية](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * قمنا بتحديث نظام تسجيل الدخول من أجل الحصول على أمان واستمرارية أفضل.
  * حدّثنا [شروط الخدمة](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) لموقعنا لكي تفي بمتطلبات [اللائحة العامة لحماية البيانات (GDPR)](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10520) التابعة للاتحاد الأوروبي.




End file.
